


still soft

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Dates, F/M, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Light Angst, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro runs into someone that reminds him a little too much of himself while on date with Mukuro.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Ikusaba Mukuro, Fujisaki Chihiro & Kemuri Jataro, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ikusaba Mukuro
Series: Fujisaki February [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Kudos: 6





	still soft

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jataro so much, as a character, he's still a minor 
> 
> I wanted to write something for his birthday .. but it's February 29th .. and we don't have that in 2021 
> 
> So take this with a grain of salt Jataro <3
> 
> Content Warnings: Mentioned/Implied Bullying, Implied Child Abuse (Please let me know if I missed anything) 
> 
> Enjoy

_"I'm glad you're feeling better Muku"_

_"Yeah me too"_

_"Let's go on a date to celebrate!"_

_"W-what?"_

_"Do you n-not want to go o-on a date with me?"_

_"It's not that Chihiro. I just got surprised because I usually ask you. I do want to go though"_

_"Alright then! Ice cream?"_

_"Yes"_

The two ultimates began getting ready to go out.

Chihiro was already out to the class, in terms of not being a girl. 

And the public. 

But, he was still too scared to wear non feminine clothes in public. 

Luckily Mukuro was there to tell ~~force~~ him to wear the clothes he wants.

So he wore a sweater and sweatpants. 

It was very charming. 

At least Mukuro liked it.

That's all that matters. 

\-- 

They got to the ice cream shop and both ordered the cold treats they wanted. 

Both Chihiro and Mukuro loved ice cream, so their dates normally involved ice cream.

Chihiro excused himself to go to the bathroom, only to run into a minor issue. 

There was a little boy, probably in elementary school, who was sobbing inside of the bathroom.

_"I-i'm so u-ugly."_

_"N-nobody likes me. Not ev-even my friends"_

_"M-my mom's right, I d-don't deserve to be here"_

Chihiro couldn't just stand there like he didn't see anything. 

That wouldn't be fair. 

Or right. 

_"What's wrong?"_

The kid looked up at him

_"N-nothing"_

_"Are you sure? You're crying"_

_"I'm sure."_

_"W-well you were sayi-"_

_"Would you go away if I said that something was wrong"_

_"N-no?! I'm a responsible person, I can't leave an upset child all alone"_

_"Hey w-who said I was upset?"_

_"Me"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"A smart person"_

_"Prove it"_

_"I do programming shi- stuff"_

_"Fair enough"_

_"So what's wrong"_

_"You don't hate me"_

_"Eh?!"_

_"Hate me"_

_"Why would I do that?!"_

_"Because"_

_"Are you upset because people hate you?"_

_"No. I like it when people hate me"_

Chihiro was very confused at this point. Maybe they weren't as similar as Chihiro thought.

_"Even if you do, it isn't right for people to hate you. Especially not your friends"_

The child looked really confused. 

_"How did you know?"_

_"You said it_ _out loud."_

_"Oh"_

_"Is everything ok at home?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Mmh"_

_"...W-well"_

_"Show me your ID"_

_"I don't have on-"_

_"Show me your school one"_

Chihiro hated to admit it but this kid kinda scared him. 

So he pulled out his mono-pad and showed the little child. 

_"Thanks"_

_"Why'd you want my ID?"_

_"To check your credibilty"_

_"Alright then. What's your name"_

_"What's yours?"_

_"Fujisaki Chihiro"_

_"Mines Kemuri Jataro"_

_"Alright Kemuri, how can I help you"_

_"H-help me"_

_"You're making me very worried, and as an ultimate it's my responsibility to help you"_

_"D-don't lie. You don't r-really care about me"_

_"Yes I do."_

_"Prove it"_

_"First you need to prove that I'm lying. But if you want proof so badly I'll give it to you."_

_"Then give it"_

_"W-well I went through something kinda similar, so I just w-wanted to help you realize that y-you aren't ugly or hated"_

_"Ok"_

_"I'm gonna go before my girlfriend gets worried, I'll see you around Kemuri!"_

_"Only if you hate me."_

_"Wha-"_

_"I don't like being liked"_

_"Well I'm gonna make you like it somehow, believe it"_

_"Oh shi- I mean shoot you're right."_

_"You go to Hopes Peak right?"_

_"Yup, class 78"_

_"Ok, I'll just go there"_

_"O-ok, bye Kemuri!!"_

_"Bye Fujisaki"_

_\--_

Chihiro left the bathroom and went back to Mukuro. 

They enjoyed the rest of the date, although she was confused as to why he was so late. 

The next day Kemuri turned up at his class.

It was a huge shock. 

Makoto thought he had a kid -

Idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me?? Including a small Naruto reference?? No?? Wrong bitch??
> 
> I couldn't resist - Anyways I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are highly appreciated ;) 
> 
> Ship requests are also open because I feel like it. 
> 
> Just letting you know that the cat boy fic is coming soon aslkdfjs
> 
> Question: Favorite flavor of candy?? Least favorite flavor?? 
> 
> I don't really have a favorite but I really hate orange and grape 
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
